


Sorry I'm late

by mdianesq



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdianesq/pseuds/mdianesq
Summary: Emma is about to say the two words that will change her life forever when the Evil Queen interrumpts her."Seeing the brunette at the wedding, with sad eyes and a smile that didn't match, broke her heart in million pieces over and over again. The thing is, the only person that could put all those pieces back together was the only one that she couldn't afford to let in her heart. Because if she let her in, there was no way she was ever letting her go."





	Sorry I'm late

**Author's Note:**

> Finding out JMo is leaving OUAT was pretty devastating, especially for Swen. So I'm going to write something to cheer me up and I hope to cheer you up too.  
> The story starts just before the 'I do' moment of the wedding. And let's pretend the wedding wasn't on a roof and the Black Fairy is really dead.  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

_'He makes me happy. He loves me. It's the right thing to do.'_ Emma was about to say the words. _'I do. It's not that hard. Just two words. C'mon Emma.'_

She was up there, about to get married to a man who is supposed to be the love of her life yet the only thing in her mind was Regina.

 _'She looks happy.'_ But little did she know that the brunette was dying inside slowly knowing that Emma won't ever be hers.

That was it. If she had any hope left of having something more than a friendship with the blonde the next words -I do- would be the end of that.

Today she had to put on her face the biggest smile she could find in herself and pretend. Because you don't hurt those you love. You can't just go and ruin the happiest moment of the life of your loved ones.

At least that was something Regina Mills wouldn't do. But the Evil Queen on the other hand, she wasn't going to shut up and watch her other half's happy ending marry a disgusting pirate.

Just as Emma was about to say the words someone suddenly opened the big doors she had closed a few minutes before.

"Sorry I'm late." The Evil Queen announced as she entered the room where the wedding was taking place.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Regina asked her confused.

"Stopping this wedding."

The Evil Queen locked eyes with the Saviour and all she could see in those green irises was relief.

"Emma. You spent so much time trying to give everybody their happy endings you forgot about looking for your own." She said as she was getting closer to the blonde.

She trying to reach for her hand but Killian put his hook between them.

"Don't you dare touch her." He said more as a treath than as a warning.

"Killian, let her speak." Mary Margaret said. "Where is this coming from?" She asks the Evil Queen half curious half concerned about her daughter.

"I think you should leave." Regina demanded her other half, like she knew was she was about to say.

"Regina, you gave me your love and the happy ending that you deserved. I wasn't going to just stay there and let you be miserable for the rest of your life when you could have had it all too."

"What has this to do with the wedding??" Killian asked annoyed.

"Emma. I know deep down you don't think this is right. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to your family." The Evil Queen told her so gently she almost felt like those words came from Regina.

This was so overwhelming. She really felt relieved that the Evil Queen came in like that. But now she had to make a choice.

Pretending like the feelings she had for the Mayor were nothing more than atraction or affection was easy when she didn't have to actually choose. It was so easy to go with what people expected from her.

Now the only thing she wanted to do was run. Run away from everything and everybody. So that's what she did.

Her feet were already moving before she even realized it. Soon enough she was crossing the same door she had entered through a few minutes before.

All she was hearing were noises, distorted voices in the background.

She went to the only place that felt like home for her at this point. Her yellow bug.

She transported there so no one could follow her.

Just as she appeared in the car she saw her own reflection in the rear-view mirror.

She needed a few seconds to recognize herself.

"Who am I? Who have I become?"

She ripped her wedding veil from her head and threw it out the window.

Tears were falling down her face and she knew she wasn't going to be able to stop them.

She didn't know what to do. She may have been the Saviour but she had no idea how to save herself.

She knew Regina was hurting, mostly because she was hurting too. They never said anything to each other but their feelings had been so intense from the minute they met that words weren't needed.

However, they both were aware of their circunstances. They knew that the Villan and the Saviour weren't supposed to fall in love. They knew that the two of them together, happily ever after, is not how the fairy tale is supposed to go.

So they took the easy way out, they didn't do anything at all.

But avoiding each other and their feelings could only work for so long.

Seeing the brunette at the wedding, with sad eyes and a smile that didn't match, broke her heart in million pieces over and over again. The thing is, the only person that could put all those pieces back together was the only one that she couldn't afford to let in her heart. Because if she let her in, there was no way she was ever letting her go.

The same woman that was making her lose her shit like she never did before was now standing in front of her car.

The blonde got out of the car and faced her.

"Emma."

God. She really could end you with just a word.

"I'm sorry. I really am. This is all my fault. The most important day of your life was ruined because of me." Regina started saying as tears run down her cheeks.

"Regina, stop." Emma began to stay almost afraid of herself. "This was never supposed to be the most important day of my life..."

"Why? What are you saying?"

She finally found the courage she thought she had lost forever.

"What I'm saying is that this couldn't possibly be the most important day of my life if you weren't up there with me."

"Emma..." Regina said with so much sadness in her voice, because she knew that what they wanted could not be.

"Regina. Minutes ago I was just saying those vows to a man I'm supposed to love but all I could think about was you. You made me realise what love is. What family means."

Emma came closer to her until they were face to face. Regina looked down, to the ground.

"Look at me." She told the brunette as she softly lifted up her head. "You made me realise that love and sacrifice for the ones you love is not being weak. On the contrary."

"Emma... I just want you to be happy. You deserve much more than what I can give you."

"The only thing I need to be happy are Henry and you Regina. I need you. I want you. I love you."

She crossed the few inches that were separating their lips and kissed her.

She was losing her breath yet it felt like it was the first time she was finally breathing.

She could feel the salt of her tears in the soft lips she was kissing. But mostly she was feeling an urge to never let go of the woman she was holding in her arms.

When they finally broke the kiss Emma was the first to speak.

"How am I going to fix this mess?"

"I have no idea. But one thing I know for sure is that you are not going to do it alone." Regina assured her before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this at 4 am so excuse me if I made any mistakes.  
> Swan Queen will always be ours, even after the show ends, don't forget that.  
> If you want to support me you can do it through my ko-fi page! https://ko-fi.com/J3J47QI7


End file.
